


斯文·敗類(18)

by bluewind02



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewind02/pseuds/bluewind02
Kudos: 15





	斯文·敗類(18)

斯文·敗類(18)

金絲眼鏡老師澤 x 叛逆天才校霸九

才剛進廁所，鋒澤就後悔了。

不知道從什麼時候開始，他變得如此需要零九。

如果說，以前的他是心靈上依賴零九，現在的他就是肉體上也離不開他。兩人身體的契合程度，讓鋒澤像中毒一樣迷戀零九，每次零九無視旁人的挑逗，都足以令鋒澤頭昏腦脹，迷失方向，雖然會害羞，但暗地裡還是會享受，甚至到現在，他居然會主動邀約零九，在飛機上做這樣的事。

邱鋒澤，你越來越不像你自己了。

「咚、咚」零九的敲門聲和他人一樣，俐落乾脆，鋒澤深呼吸了一下，看向鏡子，確認自己看起來沒有太慾求不滿，然後解了鎖，讓零九自己開門進來。

高大的零九擠進來後，已經不剩很多空間，鋒澤被逼得幾乎貼牆站。

本來就已經熱身的零九，一把將鋒澤的上衣脫掉，火熱的堅挺貼在他的臀瓣之間，厚唇有耐心的在他脖子後、背後留下一個個烙印，雙手也沒有閒著在挑釁他胸前的嫣紅。

外面人來人往的聲音讓鋒澤緊張了起來，臀瓣一不小心夾太緊，零九的呼吸聲瞬間粗喘了許多。

「幹」零九突然粗暴的扯下鋒澤寬鬆的褲子，在他耳邊細語：「寶貝不要再夾了，不然太快進入你會受傷。」然後擠了一些潤膚霜，探指進去為鋒澤擴張。

經過零九的調教，鋒澤的身體早已是十分敏感，探知到熟悉的感覺，興奮的釋放出黏稠的水分，像是把進入的盡數留住，一指、兩指、三指，虧得寵澤的零九還有耐心讓他逐漸適應。

「嗯、嗯」意識到自己太投入而發出的聲音，鋒澤艱難的咬住屈曲的食指，努力不要太吵給別人發現。

留意到鋒澤近乎自虐的行為，零九皺了皺眉頭，把鋒澤咬得發白的手指握住，「不要再咬住了，叫出來，引擎聲大，他們聽不到的。」

雖然得到了零九的鼓勵，但鋒澤還是盡量壓低聲音，「嗯、啊、嗚⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」像極了無辜的小鳥。

零九憐惜的親了鋒澤的頭髮一下，然後坐在廁板上，痞笑著看鋒澤：「哥，我沒力氣了，坐上來自己動。」

鋒澤瞪大了眼：「怎麼可能？你⋯⋯」不是每次都把我折騰得死去活來的嗎？

「昨天的蛤蠣⋯⋯」零九故意又裝起了柔弱的樣子。

「好好好好好⋯⋯你別說了。」鋒澤連忙摀住零九的嘴巴，然後乖乖的轉過身，緊致的小穴撐成了嬌嫩的淡紅色，緩緩的把零九的碩大吸納進去。

溫暖又濕潤的小穴把零九緊緊包裹住，小人兒賣力的上下擺動，看著主動的鋒澤一頭金髮因為在狹小的空間運動而流汗變濕，零九覺得，如此放縱的鋒澤性感無比，下面的分身又變硬了幾分。

「嗚、嗯、嗯⋯⋯」鋒澤感受到零九的灼熱在自己體內越來越大，更動情的搖起來，就在此時，門外又傳來敲門聲：「有人嗎？」

鋒澤嚇得後穴一縮，差點逼射了零九，最後還是零九臨危不亂，清了清喉嚨：「有人。」卻壞心眼的往上頂了兩下，害鋒澤差點叫出聲。

「哦、不好意思打擾了。」門外人就這樣走遠了。

「呼～」鋒澤鬆了一口氣，又回頭朝零九吐了吐粉粉的舌頭，佻皮的樣子對零九而言是有強大的吸引力，於是他捏了捏鋒澤的屁股：「寶貝辛苦了，接下來換我。」

「哈？」鋒澤一時沒反應過來。

零九猛的站了起來，把鋒澤逼到直接趴在門上，小零九也一下子撞到了小穴最深處，「扶好了。」然後瘋狂的抽插。

而鋒澤也在刺激當中小穴越收越緊，他也顧不得外面的人，忘情的叫了起來「啊、啊、啊、啊、好、棒⋯⋯」兩人在極致的快感中同時達到了頂峰。

「欸？你不是說身體還有不舒服的嗎？」鋒澤的疑問被埋在一個深吻之中，單純的哥哥又被腹黑的弟弟套路了。


End file.
